Congratulations
by SolasNightThorn
Summary: A short fun one-shot about Naruto and Hanabi. After his match with Neji, Naruto is being checked out in the infirmary and is visited by the young Hanabi Hyuuga. Warning: This fic is Rated M FOR A REASON! It contains Lemon, Smut, Loli, NSFW, Underage Girl. If You have a Problem don't read it.


**Hey there readers. Welcome to my new oneshot, staring Naruto and Hanabi Hyuuga. Enjoy, as always please R/R.**

* * *

**Key:**

~"Normal Speech"~

~_'Thoughts'_~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

**Warning: This fic is Rated M FOR A REASON! It contains Lemon, Smut, Loli, NSFW, Underage Girl. If You have a Problem, Don't Read.**

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of a hospital in his orange pants and black t-shirt. The nurse had cleared him of his injuries from his match against Neji, but he hadn't gone back to the observation booth just yet. Just as he was about to get up from the bed he heard a knock on the door followed by a very soft voice.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun, are you still in there? It's Hanabi Hyuuga. Can I come in?"

Deeply confused the blonde called out. "Sure Hanabi-san, come in." Naruto watched as the door opened and the young Hyuuga heiress stepped into the exam room. As the young girl closed the door behind her Naruto was able to take in what she was wearing; a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armor underneath and blue shorts and sandals. The young brunette stood with her hands behind her back, leaning against the door. At first her head was bowed slightly with her long brown hair hiding her face, but she soon looked up and brushed her hair out of the way save for one lock that hung down the middle of her face. After taking a deep breath the young Hyuuga walked over to the blonde genin.

"Umm may I sit here Naruto-kun?" The blonde looked over as the young girl was pointing to the spot on the bed next to him. After he nodded she sat next to him, sighing as her feet didn't even reach the floor. Looking over at the young boy she nervously poked her index fingers together, a habit she picked up from watching her older sister.

"So what did you want to see me about Hanabi-san?"

"Well... the thing is Naruto-kun... I wanted to congratulate you on beating Neji-niisan. But I also wanted to..."

"Wanted to what Hanabi-chan?" She blushed as he used the 'chan' honorific for the first time.

"Well... I wanted to do something that Hinata-neechan always talked about."

"What's tha-?!" His words were cut short as she leapt into his lap and brought her lips crashing down on his. After a few moments she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue into the warmth. After a few minutes the pair needed to come up for air. As they separated the young girl slid off his lap and took a few steps back and stripped her top and shorts off and tossed them to the side. The blonde stared as she stood there in only her mesh armour and ninja sandals. Smiling she walked back over to him and lifted the hem of his t-shirt, and lifted it up and over his head before tossing it onto the pile with her clothes. Reaching down she took his hands and brought them to her waist and smiled. He looked into her eyes and asked.

"Ummm Hanabi-chan?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun."

"Where is this going?"

"This is where it's going." She reached down and undid the fly of his pants and reached in and took hold of his cock and pulled it out. Holding it in her hand, Hanabi knelt in front of him and laid the meat log against her face. "Oh my Kami, Naruto-kun, it's so big. If Nee-chan knew I was doing this she would lose it. and you're going to lose it too."

"Why Hanabi-chan?"

"Cause I'm gonna do this." She then slipped her mouth over the head of his cock and began slowly sucking and stroking it till it was standing at full attention. Looking up Hanabi smiled at Naruto's face, his head was hanging back with his tongue out to the side. Smiling she dropped her mouth back down over his shaft and continued to suck him. Soon he was moaning and squirming.

"Hanabi-chan, I'm gonna..." She stopped sucking for a second.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, cum in your Hanabi-chan's dirty mouth." With that she resumed sucking him off. After a few moments he grunted and exploded in her mouth, so forcefully that some even came out of her nose. And to keep from gagging she took it out of her mouth as he finished all over her face. A bit got in her hair even. Smiling the young girl swallowed what has in her mouth. Naruto laid back on the bed, his brain unable to process what had just happened. He looked up to see the young girl standing over him on the bed. After stripping off her mesh top, she knelt down her young hairless pussy pressing against his still erect cock. Leaning down she spoke.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Naruto-kun. Make sure you cum a lot inside me, I want your baby." With her words she lifted herself up enough to aim his member at her entrance and pressed the tip into her.

"Now do it Naruto! Split me wide open, I want you to do it. I want to tell Nee-chan you broke my hymen good. Do IT!" His mind no longer functioning, Naruto's hips instinctively thrust upwards ramming through her virginity like a freight train through paper. The girl screamed and then moaned as his huge thing filled every fold and crevasse of her tiny cunt. The pair remained joined in this manner for a few moments. Naruto, expecting her to move soon realized that her mind had broken and was in a total euphoria and he would have to finish it. Rolling them over the blonde began to slowly slide in and out of the tiny Hyuuga. Slowly building the speed and force of his thrusts, eventually his member was pushing against her cervix. Pulling almost his entire thing out he suddenly thrust as hard as he could as his cock burst through her cervix into her young womb. The feeling of this intrusion snapped Hanabi out of her stupor and she began vocally moaning as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Soon his voice penetrated her mind.

"Hanabi I'm gonna cum."

"Do it Naruto. Knock me up! Make me your bitch! I want you to ruin me for life!" Surprised at how vulgar the tiny girl had become he continued to thrust and soon exploded inside her. Filling her tiny body to capacity and beyond. After the tide of cum stopped the blonde passed out next to her.

* * *

~Epilogue~

Naruto, now a chunin walked through the village hand in hand with Hanabi who was a changed girl. For one her belly had swollen to an enormous size, this is because not only did Naruto impregnate her, she was pregnant with twins. Also gone was the simple clothes she had worn, all she wore now was a black bikini top and a super short matching skirt. If she bent over you would have seen she wasn't wearing any panties. And written on her stomache in marker were the words 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki'. Her sudden change had resulted in Hiashi disowned his daughter for becoming a demon's whore. When he told her this the young girl responded with telling her father he was a bigoted asshole and if he ever bad mouthed her Naru-kun again she would kill him. Her actions also lead her sister Hinata to fall into a deep depression and ultimately hung herself.

Hanabi gave birth to the twins three months later, a girl and a boy. They are both in training to be ninja. Hanabi gave up on being a ninja and now works in the child idol industry, but secretly is being pimped by Naruto to the men (and a few of the women) of the village. She would go on to bare 3 more children for Naruto before passing away a few days after her husband.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
